


Terra trentaquattro novanta rivelato

by JenJo



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 3490, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Earth-3490, F/M, Natasha Stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth 3490. Steve Rogers wakes up from the ice, in the care of Natasha Stark.<br/>And if he thought that his life was weird before he went into the ice, he was in for a surprise at the 21st Century.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terra trentaquattro novanta rivelato

 

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Mister Rogers. You may not want to sit up too quickly."

Steve blinked his eyes open, finding himself staring at a white wall. He tried to speak, but found his throat dry. He sat up slowly, blinking as the room around him came into focus. There was a medical monitor next to his bed, and a woman sitting in a chair next to the bed.

“Where am I?" His voice was weak.

The woman, who had shoulder length brown hair and was wearing glasses, smiled at him. _Hardly a threat,_ his mind provided. _Glasses essential for her eyesight._ _Easily overpowered in sixteen different ways._

"In New York. What was the last thing that you remember?"

Steve looked at the woman, clearing his throat before asking, "What?"

She smiled at him again. "What is the last thing you remember before waking up in this room?"

"I was... I was..." Steve looked down at his hands, before looking at the woman again. "I was flying the plane. Schmidt's plane. And then, I landed it in the ocean. How did I end up back in New York?"

The woman nodded, before gesturing with her hands.. "Well, that is a rather interesting story, which involves a rather large amount of time and money. And resources. What is the date?"

Steve blinked in surprise. _This woman changes topics very abruptly._ "The date?"

"Indulge me, if you would be so kind."

"February first, 1945."

The woman's smile turned sad. "Not quite."

"What do you mean, not quite?" Steve asked as he stood up from the bed, wobbling slightly as he did so.

The woman quickly stood up, holding Steve upright. _Deceptively strong,_ Steve thought as she also helped him to regain his balance, before looking into his eyes.

"Please do not hate me for this. Today's date is September twenty seventh, two thousand and seven."

Steve's legs gave out from him; the woman helped him to sit on the bed again.

"Two thousand and seven? How is that possible?" Steve asked, not believing this woman.

"So far as we can tell, you were frozen in the ocean. The ice worked as a sort of cryo freeze, suspending all biological function. This allowed you to survive all these years."

Steve shook his head. "Sixty three years, gone in a second. It seems like something out of science fiction."

"The world has changed, I cannot deny that. Would you like to see? Nothing strenuous, just a walk to a local cafe." The woman shrugged nonchalantly. “It’d be a good way to see how your body is.”

Steve rubbed his eyes. "I think I can manage that. On one condition."

"Anything, so long as it is within my power."

"Do you have a name?"

The woman laughed. "Natasha."

Steve held out his hand. "Steve. It is nice to meet you Natasha."

The woman smiled, this one seeming more genuine than the previous ones. “It is nice to meet you too, Steve.”

She gave Steve a change of clothes for their outing. “You’ve been in hospital scrubs for long enough.” He changed into the t shirt ( _two sizes too big_ ), jeans ( _perfect size, but probably ineffective for blending in_ ), a pair of shoes ( _comfortable, but not practical for combat_ ), and a baseball cap ( _practical use unclear._ )

 

~~~~~

 

The cafe, as it turned out, was situated within the same building as what Natasha had called a ‘makeshift infirmary’.  It was small, and would not have been out of place in the Brooklyn of Steve’s youth. The smell was certainly familiar.

“ _Ciao, Maria,”_ Natasha said to the woman behind the counter, whose face lit up at the sight of Natasha. _Twenty seven ways to take out, without the aid of any equipment._

“ _Natasha, mio caro,_ how are you?” Her Italian accent was clear while she spoke Italian, but was almost non existent when she spoke English. Her gaze turned to Steve, who was standing beside Natasha. “ _E chi è che bell'uomo? Non è un fidanzato segreto è lui?_ ”

Steve concealed his smile at Natasha’s reaction to the words; her face had gone a light shade of red.

“Maria,” Natasha smiled as she shook his head, “He’s not a boyfriend. And,” she put a hand over her mouth, as if telling Maria a secret, “He probably understands Italian.”

Maria turned to Steve, eyebrows raised in question.

“ _So parlare un po_ ,” Steve admitted.

Maria shrugged. “It does not really matter. You are handsome. And any friend of Natasha's is a friend of mine. The usual Natasha?”

Natasha nodded. “Sure, and get my friend the same?”

Maria nodded, before turning to make the coffee. Natasha led Steve to a nearby table, sitting on opposite sides. Steve took off the baseball cap, setting it down on the table.

“Sorry about that,” she said, smiling in apology.

“For what?”

“Maria can be… blunt, when she wants to be.”

“ _Posso sentirti. Sarò vecchio, ma non ho ancora sordi,_ ” Maria called from behind the counter. Steve laughed as Natasha rolled her eyes.

“And she knows that I love her,” Natasha called a little bit louder, receiving a laugh in response. Lowering her voice, she turned back to Steve. “The bakery used to be in Brooklyn, you probably knew it. It was built by Maria’s father, in 1902. A few years back, maria was evicted due to a legal loophole. I- the company that owns this building, offered her this location. The building’s staff frequent here, and Maria pays her rent in discounted coffee. It’s a mutually beneficial partnership.”

Steve nodded. “And how do you fit into everything?”

“Hold on a moment,” Natasha stood up, and received the finished coffees from Maria. She set one in front of Steve, before taking a sip from her coffee.

Steve took a sip, screwing up his nose at the flavour. “This is coffee?”

“Yep,” Natasha tilted her head, considering Steve. “Maybe your taste buds are off? They haven’t been used in a while.”

“Maybe,” Steve pushed the coffee to the middle of the table, “Maybe not. I’ll pass for now.”

Natasha shrugged. “As you wish.”

Steve noticed movement behind the counter; someone had replaced Maria at the counter, and they didn’t look like a coffee maker.

“Natasha, do baristas typically wear body armour?”

“What?” Natasha turned to the counter, before groaning and looking back at Steve. “Great.”

“What is it?” Steve asked, before a seat was pulled to their table, and a man sat down, arms on the table. _Ten ways to take him out_.

“Nick, I’d say it's nice to see you, but it really isn’t.”

The man, missing an eye, looked at Natasha. “Well, I’m not here to see you.”

“Really? I’m hurt. You better not have harmed Maria.”

The man- Nick- snorted. “Please, we have better things to do than hurt baristas.”

“So why are you here?” Steve asked. Nick turned to Steve, and offered a hand.

“Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD.”

Steve shook the hand, but withdrew quickly. “Steve Rogers.”

Nick nodded. “I know who you are. We’ve been waiting a long time to speak to you.”

Steve raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. “Is that so?”

“How’d you even know that he was awake?” Natasha asked, eyes narrowed at Nick. It was obvious to Steve that the two didn’t trust one another. “You don’t have me under observance.”

“No, we don’t. But, we do have this cafe under surveillance.”

“You work fast, we’ve been here less than half an hour,” Steve commented, drawing the attention back to him.

“You are a special case, Captain,” Nick smiled. Steve tensed slightly.

“You know who I am?” Steve was certain that his identity had remained a secret. _Maybe the secret was no longer secret once I disappeared?_

Nick held up his hands. “It’s not public knowledge, do not worry. I’m not the public, though. So yes, I do know who you are. And I have a proposition for you.”

“Seriously?” Natasha interrupted.

“What?”

“He’s been awake, what? An hour? Let him get his bearings before getting him to become your latest pet.”

“Pet?” Steve echoed. Nick rolled his one eye exasperatedly, before looking back at Steve.

“Natasha here does not agree with our methods sometimes-”

“Try all the time,” Natasha muttered; Nick didn’t react, so either he couldn’t hear her, or he was ignoring her. _Probably the latter,_ Steve thought, considering the pair’s interactions thus far.

“-However, we believe that it is in your best interests to come to SHIELD. We can look after you, help you to acclimate to the present times more smoothly.”

“And in return for what?” Natasha asked.

“I’m sorry?” Nick seemed surprised at Natasha’s question, turning to face the woman.

“Well, I assume that you’re not just going to offer Steve a room, and the freedom to do whatever he wants. So what do you want in exchange?”

Nick turned back to Steve. “Of course, in exchange we would ask for your help in certain operations that we undertake. Completely up to you in what capacity you help us.”

“There’s always a catch with SHIELD,” Natasha spoke directly to Steve, “They’ll push you, until you feel like you cannot say no.”

“And if he stayed with you,” Nick raised an eyebrow at Natasha, “what then? You would expect him to join your little team, wouldn’t you?”

“Your team?” Steve asked, but Natasha kept up a staring contest with Nick.

“I’m not Steve, he would be free to do as he pleases. I would, however, allow him the choice of what he wanted to do.” She turned to face Steve, a neutral look to her face. “I wouldn’t force him into anything.”

Both Nick and Natasha looked at Steve, Nick with an expectant look on his face, Natasha’s face a practised neutral.

Steve thought for a moment, before looking at Nick. “Natasha hasn’t made me feel uncomfortable, in fact quite the opposite.”

Natasha gave Steve a small smile, while Nick shook his head.

“I didn’t want to do this,” Nick raised a hand and clicked his fingers, which brought forth a man holding a tablet. Nick took the tablet, pressed it a couple of times, and passed it to Natasha. “According to documents signed in 1942, Steven Grant Rogers, alias Captain America, is the property of SHIELD, and accordingly, is subject to SHIELD orders.”

“I am a human,” Steve said, looking at Nick with outrage on his face. Nick stared Steve down.

“As I said, I didn’t want to come to this. But this is in your best interests.”

“If it was legal,” Natasha muttered.

“I can assure you, it is completely legal.”

Natasha shook her head. “Dad was a lot of things, and not a lot of things. One of the things he was, was paranoid. After Steve disappeared, he looked up this document, and made a few changes.” Natasha typed on the tablet, before giving it back to Nick. Nick skimmed the tablet, before looking at Natasha. Natasha smiled, showing her teeth. “Steven Grant Rogers, alias Captain America, was in 1946 transferred from the care of SHIELD to the care of Howard Stark. In 1986, Howard Stark’s will declared that in the event of his death, the care of Steve would pass to the oldest living descendant.”

Nick shook his head. “This isn’t the end of this,” he said as he stood up. Before he moved away, he leaned down, getting into Natasha’s face. “If anything happens to him, the world will know that it was you who caused it.”

“Very original,” Natasha blandly replied as Nick left, taking several agents with him. Maria returned to the counter.

“You okay Maria?”

“Fine. Except for the tea they gave me,” she visibly shivered. “ _Che non era il tè,_ ” she muttered. Natasha gave a small smile, before looking at Steve, who was looking at Natasha expectantly

“You okay?”

“Within the past couple of hours, I have learnt that I slept for sixty two years, and that I am your property. I mean, I assume that you’re the oldest living descendant of Howard Stark.”

Natasha at least looked apologetic behind her glasses. “I’m sorry, I don’t see you as property. But SHIELD? They do.”

“What is SHIELD?”

“They would have formed in the 1800s.”

“How come I’ve never heard about them?”

“They used to be a lot more covert. They’re basically a spy agency. It’s only in recent years that they have been more active.”

Steve crossed his arms over his chest, and raised an eyebrow at Natasha. “So what does being owned by you entail exactly?”

Natasha smiled sadly. “Like I said, I didn’t want to do that. But, you don’t want to be with SHIELD. I know what they’re capable of.”

“What are they capable of?”

Natasha looked around the cafe, which had gained a few more patrons after Nick and his agents left. “Not here. I think that this experiment of your body after your little nap can be classified as a success though.”

Steve uncrossed his arms, and ran a hand through his hair. “Why hasn’t my hair grown? Or my beard?”

Natasha just stopped herself from laughing. “I’m sorry, I guess your biology knowledge would be limited. The same mechanism that caused your body to survive, would have slowed down your hair growth as well.”

“I have a lot to catch up on,” Steve admitted.

“On that we are agreed. And if you are going to catch up, it won’t be in a cafe. Come, I’ll show you where we live.”

As Natasha stood up, Steve raised an eyebrow at her. “We?”

Natasha shook her head. “Right, right. We, as in I and the Avengers. That team that Nick referred to earlier.”

“A team? Like your baseball team?” Steve asked as he stood up. This time, Natasha didn’t hold back her laughter.

“Oh, we do a bit more than play baseball.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Find me here: http://jenjo93.tumblr.com/
> 
> This was my NaNo project in 2015; after leaving it for a month, I thought that it was time to start reviewing and publishing. I'd love to know what you all thought about it, or anything you'd like to see from this universe? I wrote 56,493 during November, & have more ideas, but I'm always open to suggestions.  
> The only thing canon on Earth 3490 is a Stark-Rogers marriage.
> 
> Italian: (At least, according to Google Translate. If there's a mistake, please let me know.)  
> Ciao Maria: Hello Maria.  
> Mio caro: my dear.  
> E chi è che bell'uomo? Non è un fidanzato segreto è lui?: And who is that handsome man? It is not a secret boyfriend is he?  
> So parlare un po: I can speak a little.


End file.
